


your fingertips across my skin

by hoosierbitch



Series: Sean's Awesome Plans Are Awesome [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex. Lots of awkward gay threesome sex. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fingertips across my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**xmen_firstkink**](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/) [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=418957), for the prompt “ANYTHING. I LOVE THESE THREE LIKE BURNING. THEY SHOULD HAVE SEX & EAT TWINKIES TOGETHER.” Sex is had, but no Twinkies are eaten. I’ll try to do better next time…

He's got blood in his mouth. His arms feel like they're bruised from where Alex had been pressing him up against the wall and his cock is hard and aching from where it's tucked too tight against his thigh, and, oh yeah, he's fricking _bleeding_.

"You made me bleed," he says accusingly, glaring at Alex. Hank pulls him away (he loses his breath for a moment because he always forgets how strong Hank is) to gently examine his lower lip. "Dude, if you've got a biting kink, you should warn me now so Hank can stock up on band-aids."

"I didn't mean to," Alex says, glaring right back at him. "You're the one who wanted to make out in the first place. So stop complaining, you fucking crybaby."

"I wanted to make out," Sean argues, "I didn't want you to attack my mouth. You are _really bad at kissing_."

Sean's used to banter. Used to boyfriends who give as good as they get (in so many ways), used to teasing and being teased and having _fun_ when he has sex. He's not used to the way Alex's whole body can just go rigid and defensive in the space of one sharp breath.

"There weren't a whole lot of people to make out with in solitary," Alex says tightly, his hands in fists at his side, moving backwards until he's pressed against the wall.  
__  
Don't ever turn your back on an enemy, he remembers Charles saying in their last tactical class.  
_  
Don't ever turn your back on anyone_ , Erik had added. _You never know who your enemies are going to be_.

"Oh," Hank says, because he's eloquent like that.

"Didn't you make out with anyone before you went to jail?" Alex's glare is all the answer he needs. "Right. Well. Okay. You're not the first virgin I've been with," he says, ignoring the growl that rises out of Alex's broad chest. "So I'll just teach you." He licks his lips nervously, grimacing when he tastes blood. "Everybody's a beginner at some point. We all had to learn." He doesn't mention that he learned when he was twelve and that Alex is two years older than he is and that kind of makes it a bit backwards, because he's learning that the world is a cruel fucking place and he doesn't want to make it worse.

"I learned from my step-cousin," Hank pipes in, not at all helpfully.

"That's creepy," Sean says, staring up at him (because Hank is _tall_ , and also, Sean kind of wants to climb him. Like a tree. A tree with _giant limbs_ , if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by). "Creepy and incestuous."

" _Step_ -cousin," Hank reiterates.

"There are lines."

"Lines that are drawn after all-male threesomes?"

"Now you're getting it," he says, still watching Alex out of the corner of his eye, waiting for his shoulders to lower and his hands to unclench. He really wants to teach Alex how to kiss. To be the first one to lick his teeth and taste his tongue and then maybe hold him down in bed and fuck him like a jackhammer. But he doesn't want to get punched in his face. So he just waits.

"I'm kind of still a virgin too," Hank blurts out. "Unless blowjobs count. Do blowjobs count as sex?"

He's looking down at Sean like he's somehow become their resident sex guru, Alex still looks like he's waiting for someone to attack him, and Sean's dick is using up all of the blood that his brain needs to figure all of this out.

He sits down on the bed, looks up at his two teammates, and rubs his cock through his trousers. "I vote we have sex. Terrible, horrible, awkward gay threesome virgin sex. All in favor?"

Alex slams the door behind him when he leaves.

Hank raises his hand tentatively.

"Oh, put your hand down. Voting's over. We lost."

*

Alex is an easy guy to track down.

Sean, when he wants to be alone, goes up to the roof. Where the wind blows in his face and he can smell the grass and fresh air and close his eyes and imagine he's back home. It's missing the tang of saltwater, but it's close enough.

Hank doesn't hide, not really, he just buries himself in his work and ignores anyone who tries to talk to him. Since he's usually surrounded by sparking wires or sharp needles, it works pretty well.

Alex always goes to the bunker.

"Maybe he wants to be alone," Hank says helpfully. They're standing outside the door, listening to the alarm blare. The explosions that they can hear through the thick walls sound awesome. And also, kind of terrifying.

"Should we go get Xavier?" Sean asks.

"And tell him what, exactly? 'Hi, professor, no big deal or anything, Alex is just blowing the mansion up because he's a gay virgin and Sean's an asshole?'"

"Well. Yeah," Sean answers. "Except without the asshole part. Or the virgin part. And maybe the gay part, too." There's an especially loud boom from inside. Hank slides down the wall, and, after a moment, Sean joins him. "So. You made out with your cousin, huh?"

"Yep."

"She the one who gave you the blowjob?"

"Yep."

"Freak."

"Asshole."

Sean finds a hole in his sweatpants and pulls at the loose threads. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"I know." Hank scooches over until they're pressed together, shoulders to ankles.

"You're cool with awkward virgin sex, right? Why'd it make him so mad?"

Hank shrugs, and a shiver runs down Sean's side because they're pressed so close he can feel Hank's muscles through his shirt, and it's _doing_ things to him. "Alex puts a lot of stock in looking tough; I don't. It's his first line of defense and you sort of smashed through it." Sean just hums and stares at the door, trying to figure out what to say to Alex.

When Alex finally comes out, he smells like acid and smoke. He's damp with sweat, dirty, the muscles in his arms standing out like ropes. "Um," Sean says wittily when Hank nudges him, breaking him out of his reverie. "What can I do that will make this better?"

"Twinkies," Hank suggests.

"Don't tell anyone," Alex says quietly. As if Sean would ever do that. As if Hank, perfect-sweet-nice Hank, would do that. As if they even could.

"We've got no one to tell," Sean replies, because it's true. Because Darwin's dead and Angel's gone and Xavier and Erik and Raven are wrapped up in their own twisted tripod. "We're all we've got left."

Hank stands up and then pulls Sean up, too, his big hand wrapped all the way around Sean's wrist. "Let's go raid the kitchen," Hank says with a smile. He starts down the corridor and Alex follows, his head down, his shoulders hunched. He lets Sean hold his hand until they leave the basement, though, so he counts it as a win.

*

"You need to introduce me to your cousin," Sean gasps, rolling away from Hank until he's sprawled on his back. The bed's big, big enough for all of them, even with Hank's long limbs sprawled all over the place and the fact that Alex doesn't seem to want to touch them yet. Sean traces his fingers over his lips and moans. "Alex, you should take kissing lessons from Hank, not me. He's much better at it."

"Thank you," Hank says magnanimously, pushing his glasses further up his nose. They're a bit smudged from where Sean's forehead had pressed against them. "Can I kiss you?" Hank asks Alex, who’s stopped glaring at them but now seems kind of frightened. Despite how good Hank was at kissing, and how hot it had been to be pressed up against him, Alex's tiny little nod is maybe the sexiest thing Sean's seen yet. Sean stops Hank before he leans all the way in to kiss Alex though, because they're lying in a sort of line on the bed, like sardines, and Hank's giant shoulders are in his way. He's new to threesomes but he's sure that he wants to see this, share this, be a part of it.

"You're blocking my view," he explains, when Hank looks inquisitively at him.

"Oh, right..." Hank stares at them like they're a math problem he hasn't encountered before. "How about if I do this?" He straddles Alex's hips in one quick move and a strangled moan breaks through Alex's lips. "Oh," Hank breathes. Alex is hard. Alex got hard watching the two of them kiss, and now Hank's on top of him--and not moving, because they're both virgins who couldn't fuck their way out of a wet paper bag. They're both just staring at Sean like he's got some magical cure for accidentally touching each other's dicks.

"Just kiss him," he says, not bothering to hide his exasperation. Hank licks his lips and looks down at Alex like he's a buffet. A pale nervous buffet who's rutting up against Hank's thighs like he's not quite in control of his body any more. Which, given the amount of power he's capable of summoning up, should be scary. Instead it's just a new kind of hot.

Sean touches himself when Hank leans down. Slips his hand under his sweatpants and jerks off while Hank and Alex kiss.

They're really beautiful. Hank's so tall he has to hunch over, and he's trying to keep his hips away from Alex's body so he's kind of hovering over him in a misguided attempt to be chivalrous. Alex is arching up into him like a gymnast, like a fighter, like everything Hank's giving him isn't close to enough for him.

Hank's taking it slow. Closed-mouth kisses, from what Sean can see. Even though Alex's mouth is open, letting out little gasps when Hank switches angles. He sees Hank's tongue when he slips it in the first time. Just a tentative little touch, a test, gathering information. Scientist. Alex kind of freezes and Hank combs his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

Then Alex lifts his head and licks at Hank's mouth. And, yeah, he really is new to kissing, the way he doesn't try to slip his tongue _inside_ , the way he keeps pulling back so he can look at Hank's mouth like he's afraid it'll switch positions on his face and he'll miss it. Then he leans in and swipes his tongue along Hank's bottom lip like he's painting it, coloring the swell of Hank's lip with the sweet slide of his tongue. Hank gasps and Alex does it again, going the other way, pink tongue sneaking out to lave his bottom lip. Sean is the one with the cut on his lip from Alex's teeth, he's the one who Alex should be kissing so gently. But he'd rushed things. He's the one who'd pressed Alex against the wall when they first exchanged _hey you wanna maybe_ s, he's the one who'd made Alex uncomfortable. He can wait.

He twists the hand on his cock and watches Hank twine his fingers in Alex's short hair to tilt his head at a better angle. Then Hank presses their mouths together and Sean has no idea what's happening. Doesn't know whose tongue is where and whose teeth are doing what or why Alex is shaking, but he can see that Hank's hips are lowering inch by inch until his weight is resting firmly on Alex's tense body. All he knows is that both of them have their eyes closed. And instead of feeling like a voyeur he's beginning to feel excluded.

He watches, stomach kind of twisting, as Hank takes control of the kiss and Alex lets him. When Hank finally pulls back and looks over at Sean, he's so grateful he leans forward and gives Hank's swollen mouth a kiss of his own.

Hank levers himself off of Alex and sits at the foot of the bed. Alex's erection is obvious through his pants, and he curls on his side to hide it. Sean's hand is still _in his pants_ , so Alex's bashfulness is a bit out of place, but it's also kind of adorable.

"I won't bite you," Alex says, while glaring fiercely at him. "If you want to kiss me again."

And that's maybe Sean's new favorite invitation ever. Hank's a giant and Alex is a ticking time bomb and they're both looking at Sean like he has all of the answers. He's got some of them, in any case. He shuffles over to Alex, leans over the crescent moon of his curved torso, and kisses Hank's saliva from Alex's lips.

Alex's breath is uneven. He hasn't figured out to breathe through his nose yet and Sean isn't going to tell him to because he kind of loves the smell of mint toothpaste and the brush of heat across his chin every time Alex exhales. Kind of loves knowing what he's doing to Alex's body, the proof in the way he gasps and whines and finally rolls over on his back, erection tenting his sweatpants, so that he can pull Sean closer.

Alex has his legs spread, and Sean's not sure whether or not he realizes how fucking _hot_ that is, but he ruts into the cradle of Alex's body anyways, embracing the sensation of his cock rubbing against Alex's even through the layers of their sweatpants, imagining what it will be like when they're naked.

"I'm gonna," Alex says, turning his head away from Sean and biting his lip. His teeth are white and perfect and Sean kind of wishes he hadn't teased him so much before because he's starting to want Alex's bitemarks all over his body. "I'm gonna come," Alex groans, his feet slowly sliding over Sean's calves, his ankles hooking around Sean's legs, pulling him in close.

"Yeah," Sean says, kissing the tip of Alex's nose with a laugh. "You are." He levers himself up on one arm and reaches for Alex's dick with his free hand. Alex's wide eyes pull him up short. "Is this okay? If I touch you?" Alex stops moving, for the first time since they started, and Sean starts to pull away. "I don't have to. Hank can do it, if that would be better? Or we can just keep doing this--"

"It's my first time, um, coming with anyone else," Alex says, his legs wrapping like a vise around Sean's body, keeping him close. "How--how do you think is best?"

Sean swears and drops his head to rest on Alex's shoulder because his brain is filling up with all of the ways he wants to make Alex come--his tongue in Alex's ass, sucking his brain out through his dick, watching him jerk himself off, getting Hank to fuck him-- _first time_ , he reminds himself. _Take it slow_.

"How about I give you a handjob while Hank watches?" Alex's body shudders underneath him and he thinks that might be as close as they get to a _yes_ , judging from the way all of Alex's sounds are coming out half-choked and desperate. "Tell me if there's anything you really like, or anything you don't like, okay?"

Sean feels inexplicably nervous. He's been with a virgin before, yeah, but it had been a buddy from school and they'd both been kind of tanked on wine coolers and his buddy hadn't been anywhere _near_ as hot as Alex. Not as breakable, either. He sits up on his knees and moves Alex's thighs until they're spread over his own. "Do you want to take your clothes off?" he asks. Alex blushes, but he lets Sean reach up and run his hands over the flat planes of his stomach, pushing his shirt up as he goes. He pulls the thin fabric over Alex's head and kisses his lips the second they're free again.

"Hank," Alex says, and usually Sean would be kind of wigged out if the guy he was kissing said someone else's name but then Hank is pressing himself against his back, hooking his chin over Sean's shoulder to watch the show with him. He can feel Hank's erection pressing against his ass, huge and hot, and he decides that if he doesn't get that cock in his mouth before the end of the night he'll--he'll--well, he's not quite sure, because now Hank's got one giant hand on Sean's hip and he can't think about anything except how hot and wide and strong Hank's grip is.

"Do you want to take your pants off, too?" Sean can feel Hank's chest rumble against his back when he talks. He leans back, enjoying the power and promise of Hank's muscles.

Alex takes a while to answer, but eventually shakes his head, eyes flicking away like he thinks they're going to tease him. Sean traces a finger around the waistband of Alex's sweatpants and watches his stomach muscles contract. Alex is smaller than he is. Hank's hands would be able to cover so much of his skin. But none of them are quite ready for that, not when Alex's blush is deepening and Sean's still debating whether to give Alex his handjob over or under his sweats.

"Let me know if this isn't what you want," he says slowly. Hank's hand tightens on Sean's hip as he eases one hand underneath Alex's pants, just to the side of his cock. He can feel the small trail of hair underneath his thumb. He scrapes his fingernail across it and Alex's hips twitch. It's a weird angle, and he's kind of pulling Alex's pants down lower as he goes. By the time his hand reaches the bottom of the dip of Alex's hipbone his sweatpants are tugging awkwardly against his swollen cock. Sean's still torn about what to do about it and Hank's hand is kneading convulsively against Sean's hip and it's Alex who finally makes a move.

Alex has pretty hands. Nice, pale fingers, neat fingernails.

Alex has a pretty dick, too. Alex's unsteady hands ease his pants over his cock. He's red and smooth and so hard it sticks almost straight up away from his body. A good size ( _smaller than mine_ , Sean thinks for a second, because well, it _is_ ). It's also gorgeous. Alex pulls his pants down as far as they'll go with his legs still spread around Sean's body, and then brings his arms to rest against his sides again.

"Look at that," Sean whispers. Alex looks away but his cock jerks, eager for the attention.

"You'll remember to tell us to stop if we do something you don't like, right?" Sean kind of wants to elbow Hank in the gut for being such a goody-two-shoes buzzkill, but his question seems to reassure Alex, so he lets it go.

Since Xavier and Erik found him at the aquarium, Sean's life has been one big adrenaline rush after another.

He can't remember anything more exhilarating that the first time he wraps his hand around Alex's cock. It's soft, so soft, for a second he wants to ask what kind of lotion Alex uses when he jerks off but then Alex's dick starts _dripping_. The first time he moves his hand (a nice, loose grip, starting off slow), the slit of Alex's cock opens like it's gasping and clear precum spills out and onto Sean's hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Hank breathes, and Sean tightens his grips and strokes again, and, yeah, Alex's cock does it every time.

"You're so wet," he says.

"Is that--is that bad?" Alex's last words get pulled back in a sharp gasp when Sean starts twisting his hand. Fast, spiral strokes, cupping his hand over the head to cover his palm in Alex's slick to ease the friction.

"It's really hot," Hank says, and he sounds like a dumbass but Sean was thinking pretty much the exact same thing.

"You're really hot," he says, because Alex is on his back in Sean's bed, his legs spread open, sweatpants tucked low on his hips, his hands clutching at the bedspread, his cock rocking up into Sean's hand, and it's sort of...beautiful.

"Can I?" Hank asks. Alex nods and Hank wraps his hand over Sean's. Hank's hand is bigger but their fingers overlap nicely. Like they're shaking hands, just with Alex's dick in the middle, jumping and dripping and getting redder and redder.

"Touch his balls," Sean says, turning his head to look at Hank and kissing the side of his neck in the process because the awed look on Hank's face is precious. Hank's hand squeezes instinctively and both Sean and Alex gasp.

"Sorry," Hank murmurs, "sorry--" and then he's fondling Alex's balls, rolling them both in one of his giant hands, and Alex speeds up the pace of his strokes faster and faster, twisting hard. He grins and rubs his thumb roughly against the small bundle of nerves at the head of Alex's dick and Alex shouts. His thighs pull in tight against Sean's sides and his hips arch up off the bed.

He and Hank make Alex come together, both of them leaning forward because they don't want to miss a single detail. The way Alex's hands close into fists so suddenly that he actually tears the bedsheets, the way his stomach muscles jump and then tighten, the way his come shoots out of him in almost graceful archs. A string of come with every twist of Sean's hand. It lands on Alex's stomach, his chest, his thighs, and when Sean points his cock downwards on his last pull it lands on Sean.

Alex whimpers when their touch becomes too much. Hank lets go of his balls and Sean lays his dick down gently against his stomach.

"That was..." he doesn't have any words.

"Awesome," Hank says, and Sean decides that _awesome_ will suffice. Hank crawls to Alex's left side and after a second Sean takes the right. He runs his hand through the come on Alex's stomach and licks it off of his fingers. "You're fucking filthy," Hank says, as if he's pleased with his new discovery.

Alex blinks his eyes open sleepily and moans when he sees what Sean's doing. Sean waggles his eyebrows, wipes the last of the semen from Alex's chest, and cleans it off. "Don't want to dirty up a towel," he explains, licking his lips. "I hate laundry." It's a BS reason but they let him get away with it.

Alex reaches for him with one shaky hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Alex must want to taste himself, licking at Sean's lips the way he'd done to Hank's. One gentle swipe in each direction and then a wet, chaste, closed-mouth kiss before he turns to Hank and does the same thing again.

"I should be team leader," Sean decides, watching them kiss. "I make such awesome plans."

"I'm still hard," Hank says, even though he doesn't look away from Alex's face and he's got a big dopey smile on his lips. "And so are you."

"Ah," Sean says sagely. "That, my friend, is awkward gay threesome virgin sex plan part two."

They wait while Alex drifts in and out of his afterglow. Hank gets a wet washcloth and actually cleans him up and Sean pulls his sweatpants back up over his hips (because as much as he liked the view, he likes Alex relaxed even better). When Alex's eyes finally drift all the way open, he smiles at them so--so sweetly. It makes something in Sean's chest tighten uncomfortably, like he's standing on the edge of the satellite dish again, teetering in the wind.

He shoves the fear away and gets back to business. "Hank, you first. I need to suck your dick, man." Hank starts to strip off his pants, but Sean stops him. "Hey, what's the hurry? Haven't you ever heard of foreplay? Or did your cousin not cover that?"

"I've been hard for, like, an _hour_ ," Hank whines. "Why do you--"

"Indulge me," Sean says, even though he's starting to get blue balls himself. He's being greedy, he knows. He wants as much of Hank as he can get.

"Hey, I want to help," Alex says, licking his lips. "You just have to show me--tell me what to do."

"Fuck. Okay, yeah. We're going to drive you out of your mind," Sean says, looking up and down Hank's long body. "Now Hank, lie down in the middle of the bed. Get as naked as you want to get." Hank and Alex do a complicated gymnastic maneuver to switch positions (it would have been much simpler had Hank not grabbed Alex's ass halfway through). By the time he finally wriggles into place in the middle of the bed, shirt and pants off but boxers on, Sean's ready. "Alex--do what I do." He feels like he's teaching a class. Virgin Debauchery 101. Well, he's teaching, but maybe Hank can be the TA. Anyway. Alex is definitely the clueless freshman.

He starts on Hank's neck. Right below the ear. Just kisses the skin, because when he'd done it earlier Hank's whole body had twitched. Alex leans over Hank's body to see what Sean's doing, blushes, and then moves to the other side to copy Sean's actions.

"Fuck," Hank groans, and Sean grins before he licks up Hank's neck and starts sucking on his earlobe. "Oh--oh, god. Alex, do--do what Sean's doing--"

"Ears," Sean mumbles, his teeth kind of busy. Hank moans again.

"I love your voice..." Hank says, voice trailing off happily.

Sean's really starting to like Hank's voice, too. When he sucks on the cartilage of his ear, Hank moans; when he nibbles on his earlobe, Hank whimpers; when he swirls his tongue across it Hank gasps and tilts unsteadily closer to Sean.

"Use your tongue--" he tries to figure out how to explain what he's doing to Alex, but gives up. He leans across the bed, puts one hand on Alex's neck to hold him steady, and demonstrates what he wants Alex to do to Hank. Alex gasps and shudders in his grip, eyes closing and mouth falling open. "Do it to Hank, he really likes it." Alex nods and mouths his way back to Hank's ear, his eyes still closed. Sean watches him for a minute before moving back to his side of the bed. He bites at Hank's neck and grins when Hank groans.

"Your cousin ever suck your nipples?" he asks curiously.

"N--no," Hank gasps. Sean can hear the sound of Alex's mouth, wet and urgent, working on Hank's neck. "I'm a dude, why would she--"

Sean leans down and puts his mouth on Hank's nipple. He flicks it with his tongue and then sucks, hard, laughing against his chest when Hank's hand wraps firmly around the back of his head to keep him close. He murmurs his approval and takes Hank's nipple between his teeth with a playful tug.

"Yeah," Hank says quickly, "I like that, do that more, do that--"

Sean struggles out of Hank's grip long enough to pull Alex away from his new favorite spot on Hank's neck. "Do it like this," he says, leaning down and licking Hank's left nipple. Alex copies him, tongue flickering out to graze Hank's right nipple, eyes on Sean's mouth.

Hank's hands are so big. He loves the way Hank's tugging on his hair to get him to suck harder, loves the way he's got his other hand wrapped around the back of Alex's neck like a lioness picking up her cub. 

"Do I just lick it?" Alex asks him, mumbling awkwardly around Hank's flesh, because Hank's not letting them pull back any more.

"Lick, bite, suck--" Hank pulls hard on his hair and he laughs. "Okay, okay. You keep playing around there," Sean says, "I'll start moving the party farther south." He starts to move towards Hank's cock but the hand in his hair tightens. "What do you _want_ , Hank--"

Apparently, Hank wants to kiss him. He laughs against Hank's lips and murmurs a pleased noise when he hears Alex whimper. He still feels greedy, still feels nervous, still wants to get Hank's cock in his mouth and make him come and then maybe see if he and Alex will sleep over afterwards. He still feels stupidly young and out of his depth. But, hell, in the land of the blind the one eyed man should--well, should suck Hank's cock.

He pulls Hank's boxers down his legs, over his knobby knees, over his--socks? "Bad manners," he says, tossing Hank's boxers on the floor and yanking on Hank's socks. Then Hank kicks him in the face.

" _Ow_ ," he yells, putting a hand over his bleeding lip. "What _is_ it with you two?"

"Sorry, sorry--I didn't mean to! Just...my feet, you know?"

He glares at Hank and tries to keep up his anger when he sees how Alex has backed up against the headboard to get away from them. "There's nothing wrong with your feet," he says. "We've seen them before."

"But not like this."

"I kind of like your feet," Alex says.

"Don't lie to me." Hank sounds angry, angry and hurt.

"Your feet are sexy," Sean says with a frown. "I was planning on getting a footjob from you at some point. Are you telling me that's off the table?"

"A footjob?" Hank asks.

"Oh," Alex says, staring at Hank's feet. "Yeah, you should--we should try that next time." Alex is so obvious it's almost painful.

Sean reaches for Hank's socks again and this time, Hank lets him. The elastic has left little red bands around Hank's ankles. Sean kisses them, smiling at the friction of Hank's leg hair against his lips.

Hank's feet are huge. Huge and curled in on themselves like Hank's trying to hide them, still, even with Alex creeping closer and closer to them, even with Sean's kisses trailing down his ankles. "Yeah," he breathes, "next time, you're going to take a shower first and wash your feet real good and I'm gonna--" He looks up from Hank's toes to his huge cock. It's true, what they say about men with big feet. It really is.

He can barely fit Hank's cock in his mouth. His jaw's already starting to hurt and he can barely stretch his lips enough to keep them over his teeth but _fuck_ it's worth it for the way Hank loses control. Sean doesn't mind a bit of roughness, especially not when it's Hank, fucking up into his mouth like maybe his step-cousin didn't tell him it was rude, like maybe Sean's giving him the best blowjob of his life. "Love your mouth," Hank groans. "Love you--your fucking--harder, suck _harder_ ," and Sean does his best to comply.

"I want to try," Alex whispers into Sean's ear. "Can I?"

At first, Alex can't even get it into his mouth. He licks up and down the sides and then kisses the tip ( _yeah, stick out your tongue, lick at the slit_ ) before he opens as wide as he can and lets Sean guide Hank's cock into his mouth. He gags almost instantly, before the head's even all the way in, but he doesn't pull back.

"Goddamn, you're a good cocksucker," and Sean's pretty sure there's nothing hotter than filthy words coming out of Hank McCoy's mouth. "You're so good at this, baby, just--just a bit more, please, come on, just try--" he wraps both of his hands around the back of Alex's head and eases his hips forward. Alex's lips are stretched thin and Hank hisses every time Alex's teeth make contact. He doesn't get even half his cock into Alex's mouth before he starts to pull back out. "I'm gonna come, Alex--Sean, I'm going to come." Sean pulls Alex back quickly because he's probably not ready for his first comeshot, and takes Hank's cock as deep in his own mouth as he can. "Swallow it," Hank pleads, "are you going to--

The first pulse of come is so far back in his mouth that he barely has to swallow at all, barely gets to taste it. He pulls back a little bit for the rest so that he can feel it shoot across his tongue, against his cheeks. He rubs the tip of his tongue in circles over the bundle of nerves under Hank's cock. Hank's torso is off the bed, he's curled so far forward, coming so hard every muscle in his body is tense with it.

As soon as he pulls off, Alex is there, grabbing his head in both hands and devouring his mouth. He's not just licking Sean's lips anymore, he's sucking on his tongue and teasing back along his molars, whining against Sean's swollen lips.

"You like that?" Sean murmurs. "You like tasting us?" Alex nods and licks a bit of come from the corner of Sean's mouth.

"Lick the come off my cock," Hank whispers, holding his softening dick in his hand and looking hopefully at Alex. There's a moment of uncertainty when all Sean can feel is static and then Alex leans down and cleans Hank's cock with broad swipes of his tongue.

" _Yes_ ," Hank groans, and Sean starts stripping off his clothes.

He’s close already. He wishes he’d jacked off before all of this started so that he’d be able to last longer ( _have to remember that for next time_ ), but his balls already feel tight and heavy.

“What do you want?” Hank asks.

“Both of you,” he says, and then he winces because he hadn’t meant to be so honest. He wants them. Both of them, which doesn’t make any sense and is probably doomed to failure and it’s maybe too stupid to even dream about, much less vocalize—

“Okay,” Alex says with a nod. “How do you want us?”

 _I want you too much_ , he knows.

“On your knees,” he says. He sits down on the edge of the mattress and they kneel on the floor before him, Hank already sizing up his cock and Alex staring studiously at Sean’s kneecap. He puts one hand on the back of Alex’s head and tangles the other in Hank’s hair. Slowly, he guides them between his thighs. Hank leans against his hand and smiles when Sean pulls him closer to his cock. Alex just licks his lips.

He starts at the head. Presses both of their mouths to the head of his cock and sighs when they both kiss it, lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when they start to lick it. Then he sits up, stretches his legs farther apart, and slides their mouths down his cock.

Hank’s mouth is warm, curious, exploratory. Alex is messy and eager and wet, his tongue flickering out and over every bit of skin Sean lets him reach. And Sean is in control of them both.

He gets himself off with their mouths. Like a substitute for his own hand, moving at exactly the speed he wants, exactly the right rhythm.

It’s the sounds that really get to him. The way Alex lets out a quiet constant stream of sighs and moans and exhalations, barely audible, like he just can’t help himself. Like he’s really getting off on this. Hank’s quieter, but he hums when Sean lets him suck on the head of his dick and laughs when Alex’s tongue brushes against his own mouth.

“Kiss each other,” Sean says, and he’s not sure if his voice shakes the room or if it’s just the sensation of Hank and Alex kissing each other around his dick that makes everything tremble. He lets go of his grip on them because he has to hold himself up on the bed. Alex has his mouth open as wide as he can get it, lips carefully over his teeth the way Sean had taught him, tongue fighting for space underneath Sean’s dick because he’s so eager for a taste of Hank. To have them both at once. Hank’s playing hard to get, now that Sean’s stopped directing him, sliding up and down his shaft and then tilting his head to suck on Alex’s tongue and Sean’s dick at the same time.

It’s messy, wet and uncoordinated and filthy. There’s spit dripping down Alex’s chin, down Sean’s cock, and he’s always loved a good enthusiastic blowjob but this is—this is different. “I want to come on your face,” he stutters. “Both of you, can I--"

“No,” Hank says, right after Alex gasps a surprised _yes_.

Hank pulls away and helps Sean get Alex positioned right in front of Sean’s cock. He hopes Alex is actually ready for his first comeshot, because he can’t hold out much longer, not when Alex can’t seem to decide where to look or whether or not he should keep licking Sean’s dick ( _yes, yes, now pull back--_ ). Hank plays with Sean’s balls the same way he’d done to Alex’s, and his huge hand feels just as good as Sean had imagined it would.

He almost forgets to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. Because when the first stripe of his come lands on Alex’s face he realizes that Alex hadn’t been shaking. He’d been jerking himself off. One hand jammed inside his sweatpants, his arm not moving much because apparently Alex likes a little wrist action and when more come lands on Alex’s face—across his forehead, some right over his swollen lips—Alex opens his mouth and throws his head back and comes for the second time.

“Oh, you filthy slut—” Hank’s free hand is on Alex’s cock a breath later, squeezing him through his sweatpants, wringing out the last bit of come from his overworked dick. Sean strokes himself through his own aftershocks, splattering the underside of Alex’s chin and then his naked chest ( _god, right on his nipple, gotta taste that, want to--_ ).

He’s almost mad at himself when he stops coming, mad that he can’t cover Alex completely. Mark his entire body. Maybe next time, if Hank jerks off with him—maybe together they’d be able to make Alex as dirty as Sean wants him. His cock pulses painfully at the idea of it: both of them standing over Alex’s body, covering him with come.

When he can’t come anymore he lets himself slide off the bed, boneless with pleasure, until he’s practically in Alex’s lap.

The first thing he does is clean off the come over Alex’s eyes. Takes the tissue Hank offers and gently swipes it over Alex’s eyelashes, his flushed cheekbones, his sweaty forehead. He doesn’t clean all of it off, though. Just enough so that Alex can look up at him after he slumps back against Hank’s chest, eyelashes clumped together, come still streaked across his chin.

Then Sean slides his hand under Hank’s, underneath Alex’s sweatpants, and drags his hand through the spill of Alex’s come. “You made a mess,” he says, twisting his hand over Alex’s cock to make him twitch. “You should clean it up.” When he pulls his hand out and holds it up to Alex’s mouth Alex doesn’t even pause before leaning forward and sucking each of Sean’s fingers clean one-by-one.

“I think we’ve created a monster,” he says solemnly to Hank, before leaning forward to lick his come off of Alex’s nipple. Alex growls around Sean’s thumb. “I’d feel bad,” he says, before biting Alex’s nipple sharply. “Except that I really, really don’t.” Alex gasps and Sean pushes two fingers deeper in his mouth.

Hank pulls Alex’s face to the side and kisses him around Sean’s fingers. Their tongues duel around his hand, just like they’d done around his cock. He has to squeeze his dick to keep it from trying to get hard again. He watches them kiss for as long as he can stand it before he pulls his hand away and leans forward tentatively. Alex sighs happily when Sean eases his way between them. It’s his first three-way kiss. His new favorite kiss.

“I can’t move,” Alex says when they pull apart to breathe. “One of you has to explain to Xavier why I have to miss training tomorrow.”

“Not it,” Hank says.

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Sean says, before he wobbles onto his feet and collapses onto his bed. Maybe if they all claim they got food poisoning…

Hank shakes his head and then gets up, pulling Alex with him.

Sean curls up on the bed and feels his lungs catch when Alex grabs a pair of his sweats and goes into the bathroom, forces himself to breathe when Hank leaves without saying goodbye. _We’re guys_ , he tells himself. _This is sex. Just sex._

He’s on the bed by himself. And it’s a really great bed. The biggest, softest mattress he’s ever slept on. It had reeked of mothballs at first, but now it smells like sweat and sex and boy.

He kind of hates Hank and Alex for showing him how much smaller it can feel. How much better.

It feels like hours before Alex stumbles back in, apologizing for using his toothbrush, feels like days before Hank comes back with clean clothes on and a glass of water for each of them. Sean closes his eyes and listens to them getting ready for bed—his bed—and takes his first easy breath since…since he met Charles and Erik. Maybe even earlier. He wonders what his voice will sound like now; wonders how high he’ll be able to fly with his lungs this open, his breath filling him up so easily.

“Your plan was awesome,” Alex says, as he gets in the right side of the bed and tugs the covers over both of them.

“Very, very awesome,” Hank agrees, setting the water down on the bedside table and sliding under the sheets on Sean’s other side.

 _Yeah,_ Sean thinks, as he falls asleep between them. He can’t wait to figure out big gay awesome threesome relationship part three.

*

Feedback is devoured like ~~Alex in his uniform~~ chocolate!


End file.
